


Read When You Need A Hug

by anycsifan



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a bad day and your best friend is there with the comfort you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read When You Need A Hug

You sat on your bed, tears streaming down your face, remnants of your crying from moments ago. There was a soft padding on the floor of your room before the source came and kneeled in front of you.

“Hey Pete,” you said. While you were happy to see your best friend, your heart still hurt too much to muster a smile.

Peter took off his mask and put a hand on your knee. “Hey Y/N, what’s wrong?”

“Can I just say that it’s been a bad day and leave it at that?” you could feel the tears welling up just thinking about telling him.

“Of course, you can tell me if and when you’re ready.” He looked at you softly, “Is there anything I can do in the meantime?”

“I really need a hug,” you said as the damn broke again.

Peter had you in his arms in a flash. He laid you both on the bed while you cried until you couldn’t cry anymore, gently stroking your hair and rubbing your back all the while. He may not know why you’re crying, but he didn’t care right now, he just wanted you to be okay again. When you fell asleep he called Aunt May and said you needed him tonight, so she shouldn’t wait up. With that done he grabbed his backpack from next to the window and quickly changed into regular clothes before curling up with you again, in case you still need him.  


End file.
